


Lost In Orbit

by 410Moanas_twin



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagine your OTP, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410Moanas_twin/pseuds/410Moanas_twin
Summary: Pick your favorite couple with a misunderstanding. Your OTP before they got together. I posted this with my favorite fandoms in mind but I guess can work for anyone.Was also written when I was heartbrokenAnd my first work so feel free to comment with advice or appreciation.
Kudos: 2





	Lost In Orbit

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash,you did

To give me all your love is all I ever ask

'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah yeah)

Throw my head on a blade for ya (yeah yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah yeah) 

You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah yeah)

-Bruno Mars, Grenade

He was the sun, burning bright and spreading joy wherever he went. He had the biggest smile, that made you want to shield your eyes, or others would be urged to scoff because who would be that enjoyable all the time? She saw what society showed, a person who was only human, apparently on the side of injustice.

She saw perfected skin, tailored clothes, a scripted voice; a puppet that could have been human. Ironically she didn’t see it at first, no she saw a meteor set to destroy her life. If only she knew which one he would become. But for now she relished like a desert plant, under his pleasant rays. His smiles were as addicting as caffeine, hugs as comfortable as her favorite toy brought to life. He was there and he would continue to be there, always friendly. Never more, regardless of the mixed feelings, she tried her hardest to be the best she could around him, only the sun can never be touched.

She was like the moon, a lovely addition to the night sky, bringing emotion to a dark world. She was his hope, his light, in his already dark world. She knew what to do, when to do it, and looked flawless doing it. But the moon is not within arm’s distance. So he looked but never truly got to feel. One time he tried to get her to understand.

She was precious and he knows that he can fuel her with support, but she never did, because the moon can’t get too close to the sun. He looked forward to the next week of rain, it captured his mood perfectly, he knew that she was there, but the weather gave an excuse for him to blend in, so he did.

Once she tried to approach him. He was far too pure for the world, and she would do everything to make sure he could be happy. 

He tried to convince her that they could be happy as friends, because she was the moon, and he was the sun.

The moon and the sun didn't get to touch.

But their story hasn't ended yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to add more, but just went until my emotions left


End file.
